Secuestrada - Two-Shot
by ElizaC
Summary: -Se lo juro Doctor Cullen, le juro que así sea lo último que haga su hija volverá a su hogar junto a ustedes, lo juro - las palabras salieron por si solas.
1. El Secuestro

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S.M... La trama es total y absolutamente de mi propiedad...**

**Favor de No copiar la historia sin mi autorización...**

* * *

_Cuando menos lo esperamos, _

_la vida nos coloca delante un desafío _

_que pone a prueba nuestro coraje _

_y nuestra voluntad de cambio._

_**Paulo Cuello**_

**CAP#1 - SECUESTRADA**

**POVBELLA**

Podría decirse que tenía una vida perfecta, yo lo tenía todo cuando quería, como quería y cuanto quería, pero como la perfección no existe, en un solo día mi libertad se perdió, así como mis esperanzas, se dice que eso es lo último que se pierde pero no creo resistir más y no creo que mi cuerpo tampoco lo resista.

Mi padre es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen un cirujano de mucho prestigio, tiene mucho dinero, hace un tiempo estuvo recibiendo muchas amenazas de secuestro y de muerte llamo a la policía para que lo ayudaran no quería que nada nos pasase a nosotros, sus hijos. Emmett es mi hermano mayor tiene 27 años y es un excelente abogado a pesar de ser tan joven, Jasper tiene 25 años está a unos mese de graduarse como psicólogo y yo Isabella de 22 años estoy estudiando para ser una gran escritora, fuimos a celebrar el triunfo de Emmett por haber ganado uno más de sus casos, decidimos ir a un restaurante mi padre no pudo ir porque se le presento una cirugía de último momento, así que solo fuimos mis hermanos y yo.

Taylor nuestro chofer nos llevó al restaurante estuvimos allí por dos horas charlando sobre el caso de Emmett, sobre una chica que a Jasper le gustaba mucho, su nombre es Alice y según él es muy linda. De esa forma transcurrieron las dos horas llenos de risas anécdotas y confesiones, hace mucho que no me reía tanto, mis hermano de alguna forma siempre me hacían reír y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, siempre me comprenden.

Taylor llego por nosotros, cuando ya íbamos directo a casa todo paso muy rápido, un auto choco con el nuestro, Taylor se detuvo de golpe enviándonos hacia delante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunto Emmett a Taylor después que se detuvo.

-No lo sé señor - contesto, Taylor se veía asustado, iba a bajar del coche y se escucharon algunos disparos yo no podía moverme veía a mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmett me abrazaban.

Emmett llamo al agente Swan un joven muy guapo y muy amable y ¿porque estoy diciendo estas cosas en estos momentos? Bueno, El agente Edward Swan y su padre eran los que estaba ayudando a mi papa a investigar sobre los anónimos que le enviaban, pero luego se escucharon más disparos abrieron bruscamente las puerta donde nosotros tres estábamos eran unos tipos con máscaras y unas enormes armas halaron a Jasper sacándolo del auto Emmett y yo intentamos en vano evitar que se lo llevaran pero otros dos tipos halaron del otro lado de la puerta a Emmett, estaba asustada luego me sacaron a mí del auto y cuando salí vi a Jasper en el suelo estaba inconsciente y estaba sangrando no pude ver a Emmett porque esos tipos me dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente a mí también.

Cuando desperté no veía nada a causa de una venda que tenía en los ojos, estaba amarrada de las manos y de los pies no sabía en donde estaba, lo único que sabía es que tenía mucho miedo, escuche que alguien se acercaba y me asuste más.

-Hola muñeca…. – Era la voz de un hombre y me toco el rostro – eres muy linda ¿sabes?, escucha haz todo lo que te digan y te prometo que estarás bien.

-¿En dónde están mis hermanos que les hicieron? …. – le pregunte moviendo la cabeza para que me quitara las manos de encima.

-Shshsh, tranquila tus hermanos están bien solo te hemos traído a ti – dijo poniéndome uno de sus dedos en los labios para que me callara.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí que es lo que quieren de mí?... – tenía mucho miedo y estaba a punto de llorar, pero no les daría el gusto de verme frágil, no, eso sí que no.

-No es a ti, es por tu padre - ¿Qué? ¿Porque mi padre? Pensé, no entendía nada.

-No entiendo ¿qué es lo que les hizo mi padre porque le quieren hacer daño? – ahora entiendo, estos tipos eran los que les enviaban los anónimos a mi papa.

-Haces muchas preguntas, despreocúpate si tú y tu papa hacen lo que les digamos todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, ahora deja de hacer preguntas y tranquilízate que los demás no serán muy amables contigo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte pero el no contesto escuche como una puerta se cerraba y supuse que se había ido.

No conozco el infierno pero supongo que esto es peor, pero prefiero ser yo y no uno de mis hermanos, es mucho el solo pensar que ellos podrían estar en mi situación. Me duele todo el cuerpo seguro tengo muchas marcas a causa de los golpes que me han dado, han traído comida y agua han tratado de dármela pero no he querido nada pensando que pueden envenenarme y más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no?.

-Toma, espero que comas o si no te morirás de hambre y no quiero que eso pase antes de que tu papito nos entregue nuestro dinero, así que come – me ordeno uno de los secuestradores, ¿es que no entienden que no quiero morir envenenada? prefiero que me disparen o que me maten de otra manera, pero, qué más da si ya prácticamente estoy muerta.

El primer hombre que me hablo ha sido el único amable, de todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido por fin me dijo su nombre, es Jacob, y es el único que no me golpea y cuando ve que alguien intenta hacerlo él lo evita, hemos hablado mucho y aunque sé que él es parte de todo esto y uno de los culpables de que yo esté en este lugar esperando mi muerte, puedo decir que me cae bastante bien.

**POVEDWARD**

Ya no sé qué más hacer, esto es una locura, han pasado dos meses y no sabemos nada de esa chica. Hemos estado día y noche investigando tratando de encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve hacia donde tienen a Isabella Cullen, pero por más que buscamos no hay nada.

-Detective – dijo el Doctor Cullen sacándome de mis pensamiento - el teléfono está sonando – salí corriendo preparando todo lo necesario para que el doctor atendiera. Espere a que sonara tres veces y le indique con un gesto al Doctor que atendiera la llamada, esperanzado que fueran los secuestradores.

-Bueno - dijo el doctor una vez se cogió el teléfono para poder hablar.

-Hola Doctorcito – dijeron al otro lado de la línea – si quiere ver a su hija viva más le vale que haga todo lo que le digamos, queremos diez millones de dólares, en cuatro días lo volveremos a llamar y si mete a la policía en esto su hija será la que sufra las consecuencias así que ya queda advertido nada de policías ok – desgraciados que no se atrevan a tocarla porque se van a arrepentir, le indique al doctor que lo siguiera manteniendo en línea para poder rastrear la llamada.

-Como sé que no le han hecho nada, necesito una prueba de que está bien si le han hecho algo juro que… - y antes que el Doctor pudiera terminar la frase, cortaron la llamada.

Todos estaban desesperados y muy angustiados yo estaba igual que ellos pero sabía que tenía que calmarme si me desesperaba no iba a lograr nada, no se pudo rastrear la llamada ya que colgaron antes, de alguna forma tenía que tranquilizar a esta familia antes de que la desesperación los hundiera a todos.

-No se preocupe la vamos a encontrar, tenemos que encontrarla ya lo vera su hija regresara sana y salva con ustedes – les dije tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Y si eso no pasa, y si les damos el dinero pero la matan, que nos quedara detective díganos si matan a mi hermana que nos quedara – sabía que ellos estaban desesperados, pero si estaban en ese plan tan negativo no lograríamos absolutamente nada.

-Todo saldrá bien, recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, además no podemos desmoronarnos Bella nos necesita, nos necesita a los tres Papa y de esta manera no lograremos absolutamente nada – al menos hay alguien positivo en esta familia, los tres se abrazaron eran una familia muy unida me sentí un intruso estando aquí y presenciando esta escena.

-Prométame que volverá prométame que…

-Tranquilo Emmett el detective sabe lo que hace déjalo hacer su trabajo tenemos que confiar en traerá a mi hija devuelta a casa sana y salva Edward prométame que la traerá – me suplicaba el doctor Cullen, un nudo se me formo en la garganta y tuve que tragar fuertemente para poder contestarle.

-Se lo juro Doctor Cullen, le juro que así sea lo último que haga su hija volverá a su hogar con ustedes, lo juro – las palabras salieron por si solas.

-Gracias – dijo y me extendió su mano, le devolví el gesto y luego me despedí de ellos para arreglar algunos asuntos, acerca de lo del secuestró claro.

Mientras conducía directo a mi oficina fui recordando todo lo que había pasado estos meses desde que conocí a la familia Cullen, muchas cosas han cambiado, cuando de casualidad Esme mi madre y el doctor Cullen se conocieron algo vi en sus miradas un brillo inexplicable algo que nunca vi cuando mi padre estaba vivo mis padres se mostraban muy cariñosos pero yo sabía que no se amaban tan solo se querían pero eso no era suficiente. Mi madre y el doctor Cullen aunque no lo admitían yo sabía que sentían algo el uno por el otro, también sabía que el doctor Cullen no haría nada, menos ahora que su hija está secuestrada, pero Esme siempre llega a la casa Cullen y nos lleva algo de comer a todos aunque sé que va solo por ver al doctor Cullen, eso no lo puede ocultar.

Mi hermana Rosalie tuvo algunos problemas y Emmett uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen la ayudo ya que él es un abogado y mi hermana gracias a su ayuda pudo salir sin más problemas de los que tenía de esa situación. Desde entonces ellos se han estado viendo no sé si ya tienen una relación pero sé que se gustan y mi hermana se la pasa en casa de los Cullen por los mismos motivos que mi madre.

No sé qué tiene esa familia que muchos al conocerlos no se quieren alejar de ellos, yo en mi caso desde que los conocí no he dejado de ayudarlos en lo que puedo e iba constantemente a esa casa con el pretexto de encontrar alguna pista para encontrar a los que ahora tienen secuestrada a Isabella Cullen, pero no me podía engañar esa niña es muy hermosa, sus ojos color chocolate derriten a cualquiera, nunca me había pasado con nadie pero esa chica realmente se coló en mis pensamientos y hasta en mi corazón, cuando me di cuenta de que la habían secuestrado sentí que el mundo me caía encima, ella me gustaba y así sea lo último que haga hare que ella vuelva a su casa muy pronto.

Los días pasaban, estábamos a la espera de la llamada para el rescate. Todos estaban impacientes hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar le di al Doctor Cullen indicaciones de en qué momento debía contestar.

-Halo –

-_Espero que tengan listo el dinero – _dijo un hombre detrás de la línea.

-Si por supuesto aquí esta – nerviosamente contesto el Doctor.

-_Muy bien, quiero que uno de los hermanitos Cullen lo entregue… - _El tipo comenzó a dar instrucciones de lo que debían hacer y adonde irían a dejar el dinero.

Nos preparamos para que todo saliera a la perfección, ya estaba decidido y Emmett Cullen sería el que entregaría el dinero. Ya estábamos listos y todos los policías íbamos dispuestos a traer a Isabella Cullen sana y salva a su casa y para atrapar a los secuestradores. Habíamos podido rastrear la llamada y llegaríamos allí antes de la hora del intercambio así arrestaríamos a esos desgraciados.

* * *

_Este era un regalo que pensaba darles antes de empezar el año 2014... _

_Pero me fue imposible subirlo hasta ahora... espero les guste ^_^_


	2. El Sacrificio

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S.M... La trama es total y absolutamente de mi propiedad...**

**Favor de No copiar la historia sin mi autorización...**

* * *

_La vida es tan corta_

_y el oficio de vivir tan difícil,_

_que cuando uno empieza a aprenderlo,_

_ya hay que morirse._

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

**SECUESTRADA**

**CAP#2 - EL SACRIFICIO**

**POVBELLA**

-Hola – me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de un hombre pero me tranquilice al reconocerla, era la voz de Jacob - ¿Estas bien? Te traigo una buena noticia – eso me extraño pero quería saber que era.

-¿Buena noticia? Y ¿Qué es?- tuve un extraño presentimiento, sentí alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo y no entendía por qué me sentía así.

-Bueno, hoy es el gran día -¿gran día? Pero ¿qué significaba eso? – si así como lo escuchas, si todo sale bien hoy mismo estarás en tu casa, ¿no te da gusto? – no sabía si creerlo o no, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, me siento feliz de saber que hoy estaré en mi casa, pero de alguna forma siento que algo malo saldrá de todo esto, lo único que espero es que nadie salga lastimado – No pareces feliz – la voz de Jacob me saco de mis pensamiento.

-Claro que estoy Feliz –

-Pues no lo parece -

-Lo estoy, es solo que, siento como si algo malo fuese a pasar, tengo miedo – le confesé, en verdad tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Solo esperemos que tu familia no cometa ningún error – eso me dio más miedo aun.

POVJACOB

Pobre chica, esto ya no me estaba gustando, tenía un mal presentimiento yo solo quiero que esto acabe y entre más pronto mucho mejor.

-James ¿está todo listo? – quería saber el plan del intercambio.

-Por supuesto mi querido Jack – los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados al parecer tenían todo planeado – esos estúpidos Cullen creen que será fácil – pero que estaba diciendo.

-¿De qué hablas? – estaba muy confundido al parecer me perdí de mucho.

-¿Pues de que más mi amigo? esa chica no saldrá viva de esta, tomaremos el dinero y luego mataremos a los hermanitos Cullen –pero de que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué dices? Ese no era el plan James, quedamos que luego de que tuviésemos el dinero entregaríamos a la chica – no podía creerlo, la matarían, no, no lo harán yo no lo permitiré, hare lo que sean pero no la tocaran.

-Tranquilo, además, a ti que te importa esa chica, yo estoy a cargo y te guste o no se hará lo que yo diga – lo mire como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas, esto ya no me estaba gustando.

Me aleje de allí, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, esa chica no se merece morir de esa forma ya me estaba hartando de esta vida, necesitaba el dinero pero no iba a cargar de por vida la muerte de una chica inocente sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo por ella y eso es lo que hare así sea lo último y lo único bueno que haga la ayudare a escapar.

POVBELLA

Había demasiado silencio, me gustaba el silencio, pero este realmente me asustaba. Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí me removí en la silla.

-No hagas ningún ruido – Jacob pero ¿Por qué estaba susurrando?

-¿Que está pasando? Jacob ¿qué haces? – no entendía porque susurraba, esto cada vez me asustaba más.

-Por favor cállate, te sacare de aquí, pero no hagas ruido o nos escucharan – se sentía el miedo en él.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Mi familia pagara el rescate y….

-Y ellos después de tener el dinero te mataran, a ti al que haga la entrega, creo que este último será uno de tus hermanos, a estos solo les importa el dinero –

-Pero tu estas con ellos – hablaba como si el no fuese parte de todo esto y me confundía.

-Por desgracia así es, pero cuando me dijeron lo que harán, bueno lo importante es que debemos salir de aquí y ahora – me desamarro y me quito la venda de los ojos, tuve que parpadear repetidas veces ya que he estado vendada desde que estoy en este maldito lugar.

Jacob me cogió la mano y me halo por un largo pasillo, sabía que él no era malo pero me había secuestrado si salgo de esta jamás mencionare que él me secuestró por el gran gesto que está haciendo por mí, se sacrifica sin siquiera conocerme.

-Jacob – alguien grito a lo lejos - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Dijo un hombre muy enojado, supuse que era uno de los secuestradores – por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando ¿o si Jacob? – Todos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar unos ruidos que parecían sirenas de la policía –maltita sea, lleva a esa chica al sótano y amárrala ahora Jacob, es una orden, Lorent, Victoria vengan aquí ahora.

Una mujer pelirroja y alta salió de una de las puertas que había en el pasillo, seguido de un hombre moreno, ambos llevaban en sus manos unas armas.

-Es la policía ¿ahora qué haremos James? - pregunto la pelirroja al tipo blanco que parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos.

-Mátenlos a todos – y con esto salieron con sus armas yo estaba aterrada, Jacob dejo que ellos salieran y me dijo que lo siguiera salimos por lo que creo era la puerta trasera de ese lugar al salir había un hombre apuntándonos con un arma.

-Suéltala – grito, reconocía esa voz pero no recordaba, Jacob estaba temblando no sabía qué hacer, el me soltó comencé a caminar hacia el policía no le veía el rostro por la oscuridad.

-No - Me voltee rápidamente hacia donde estaba Jacob, sentí que caía y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe cuando al fin tope en el suelo escuche más disparos mire hacia el policía y el seguía de pie al ver hacia el otro lado vi como el tal James caía al suelo.

Jacob no se movía, estaba encima de mí y no podía quitármelo, ya me estaba asfixiando, el policía comenzó a quitármelo de encima y vi su hermoso rostro era él, era el Detective Swan.

-¿Está bien señorita Cullen? – me pregunto con esa dulce y encantadora voz que tanto extrañaba, solo pude asentir con la cabeza ya que por todo lo que ha pasado me había quedado atónita.

El detective me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, al estar de pie el cuerpo de Jacob yacía en el suelo.

-Está muerto – me arrodille y comencé a llorar, no podía creer que estaba muerto el único hombre que me ayudo en todo momento durante el secuestro, el detective me tomo de los brazos y me llevo lejos de ese lugar.

No supe en que momento me quede dormida, me desperté muy asustada creyendo que todo había sido un sueño, mi padre entro a la habitación y me abrazo le devolví el abrazo luego se unieron mis hermanos y nos abrazamos sin querer separarnos y quedarnos así por siempre pero el aire hacía falta en nuestros pulmones y tuvimos que separarnos.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas de lo del secuestro y todos estábamos felices de estar juntos de nuevo, me comenzaron a informar acerca de todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y vaya que habían sucedido muchas cosas. Jasper ya andaba de novio con una chica muy bonita, de la cual me hablo antes del secuestro, su nombre es Alice Brandon, Emmett anda en vueltas de lo que pronto seria su boda con Rosalie Swan la hermana de Edward Swan el detective más guapo del mundo, y mi padre es como si los Swan fuesen destinados a estar con nosotros, la señora Esme la madre de Rosalie y Edward esta con mi padre espero y algún día decidan casarse se ven muy lindos juntos.

Le pedí hace unos días al detective que me dejara enterrar a Jacob como se merece, él fue muy bueno conmigo y gracias a él, yo sigo viva, si no se hubiese atravesado la muerta hubiese sido yo, así que le debo enormemente mi vida al chico que me secuestro, siempre lo recordare como uno de mis héroes, Jacob, jamás me olvidare de él.

Edward y yo hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos charlando y divirtiéndonos no pensé que un detective fuese tan alegre como lo es el y creo y espero con toda el alma que podamos algún día ser algo más que amigos ya que es muy anticuado y respetuoso y me ha dicho que hasta que cumpla más edad podremos hablar de un posible romance entre nosotros y eso me tiene con muchas esperanzas.

Al fin puedo decir que soy muy feliz mi familia lo es y yo también lo soy y lo seré tratando de olvidar que alguna vez fui Secuestrada.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Bueno como era solo un Two-Shot... Aqui esta el ultimo Capitulo...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado :D**_

_**Gracias por leer... se les quiere muchisimo.**_


End file.
